For What It's Worth
by bombalurima
Summary: Parenthood, although a journey both Aang and Katara have longed to take, is full of unexpected complications and surprises...but for what it's worth, full of joys. My take on the Kataang parenthood journey...set in the future, obviously.


_A/N: This is more or less like my Kataang response to 'A Mother's Love.' Though I don't love the couple half as much as I do Maiko, this one was inspired by, and is whole-heartedly dedicated to the KF forums, easily the best place online. This story here is my absolute first time writing something Kataang-centered, and I hope it comes out right! Thanks. :)_

* * *

Katara had always loved children. Growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, it was oftentimes her duty to oversee all the little ones while their mothers were out collecting food or seeing to other domesticities. From a young age, she had always played the role of a mother to not only the village children, but even to her older brother. Later, when she made a group of friends, she was still the mother hen, always scolding, fussing, nurturing, and loving her little chicks. Sokka was, of course, used to this. Zuko, who was two years older, and Mai, when she was officially adopted into the family, were both a bit bewildered by Katara's treatment of them (Mai was a good child—she always kept herself neat and orderly), they each learned to adjust to it and even appreciate it in time.

It came as no surprise to anyone to learn that someday, she wanted children of her own. The other girls were all largely inexperienced in the realm of anything even close to motherhood, so Katara's desire to have babies mostly mystified them, and they made a point to tell her so.

"Babies smell," Toph declared matter-of-factly, rooting in between her toes. "And all they do is go to the bathroom. And eat. And cry."

Katara bit back the retort she was longing to make—that except for the crying part, that sounded an awful lot like Toph herself.

"I don't know, Katara…" Suki shook her head when the question was turned onto her. "Being a Kyoshi Warrior…well, we don't really worry about having families too much. Some of us get married, but not a lot of us have children. Once you do, you're pretty much considered a defective member. I guess…the thought had just never occurred to me before."

Katara wondered what Sokka might have to say about that. He wasn't exactly a big fan of children…but she had always thought that, after marrying Suki, the desire might have been in him somewhere, and therefore, would have transferred over to his wife. She came to the conclusion that only time would tell in that case.

"My mother drilled into my head from age eight and up that was expected to have children someday," Mai remarked off-handedly. "For that reason alone, I'd like to remain childless."

Katara couldn't hold her snap back this time, and told the older girl that at the rate she and Zuko were going at, it'd be highly unlike for them to _not _wind up a baby or five on hand.

At this, far from looking shaken up or even the slightest bit ruffled, Mai smirked. "You're probably right."

About a year after that time, the Crown Prince Kozu was born. Katara had been with Mai for most of the pregnancy, always ready to help and assist, and she had acted as the midwife during the actual birth. The Fire Lady then insisted that she would take no other substitutes should she ever have any more children.

A year after that, Sokka and Suki had their first children—twins, a boy and a girl. Katara was present at that birth as well, and had been the one to push Suki along the whole time, especially after her brother passed out once his first child came into the world, and remained out-cold on the floor as his daughter followed soon after.

That was the same year she married Aang. She was seventeen. There had been some debate as to just how the wedding would preside. She wanted to hold a proper Water Tribe ceremony…but at the same time, she knew how touched Aang would be if it could incorporate that of an Air Nomad wedding. In the end, a compromise was reached, and the wedding wove their cultures together in such a flawless way, that Katara had no doubt that the rest of their lives would be the same.

All of their friends from around the world were in attendance, naturally. Zuko and Mai stood out like sore thumbs in the bright reds of their nation; the Fire Lady huddled against her husband for warmth. Their son Kozu was back at home with Mai's parents to watch over him, but they had brought their second child—if Mai's enormous stomach counted.

Katara was engulfed by a sea of well-wishers afterwards, from everyone to the villagers of her home to the Earth King himself—he and Bosco had personally decided to attend the Avatar's wedding. Aang too, was swarmed from all sides, The Duke, who was already growing into a tall, rangy young man, immediately pursuing him first.

"I suppose after this there'll be a bunch of squealing, stinky little grubs to expect, huh?" Toph remarked from aside Katara, still barefoot despite the frigid ground beneath their feet.

Katara couldn't help but blush at the thought—though of course, a small part of her was expecting the same thing.

"Maybe…" Was all she responded with, watching Aang laugh at something Teo had just said to him.

"Oh, great," Toph groaned. "Well, don't expect me to baby-sit! Kozu's bad enough! And Sokka and Suki's kids are a handful!"

Katara soon turned the blind Earthbender out as she started a rant of sorts about her perils attempting to supervise her friend's child, and how much they took her for granted, and instead, merely watched her new husband for a moment, her heart as warm as her pink face as it swelled with love for him inside her chest.

'Maybe.' It was such a small word to contain such great hope.


End file.
